You Saw Me!
by Edward'n'me
Summary: Angela has been moving around since her father died and finially moved below forks, she dosen't realize that she is being watched by the one and only heart broken Jacob Black when she finds him in a photo. JacobxOC AN First fanfic be nice.
1. Angela

**AN:****Well i really cant believe im doing this b/c i cant write to save my life but i might as well try! This is my first story so be gentle, no flames.this story starts with the main character, and jacob will be add slowly in the picture. This is right after eclispe when he ran away. thanxs**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, cries, but the OC is mine!**

**

* * *

**

APOV

I can't believe we are moving again. I always loved moving to some place new but not the way my mother is doing it, even though she knows I hate how she moves us she continues to do so. I used to live in Ohio but ever since my dad died from a crazed drunk in a car accident, she has never been the same. Now we just continue to movie because I think that is what mom thought dad wanted. But he wanted to Travel to different countries not up root every few days to a new state. Now we have officially made it from one side of the USA to the other over a five month span.We have finally come to an agreement, from much fighting on my part, to stay in the next place as long as possible for the both of us. Unfortunately this next place is some were a little below Washington.

The only thing good I heard about this place is the forest. I heard our previous neighbors gossiping about us moving there, and the forest is supposed to be amazing. The only thing i'm really hoping for is the stories to be true about the forest, well not just the forest but the trees. I always had a fixation with trees ever since I was a child, I would attempt to climb any tree I thought was beautiful which was many and even if I knew it was imposable I would still try. The gossip continued about how the trees were immense and the forest was so deep people got lost in them for weeks on end. I still can't picture it in my head but maybe seeing it will get me to believe.

That is what we are doing right now. Driving are standard zx2, all the way down there, my mother wanting a death wish by trying to do it all by herself even though I have been driving for at least 2 years. I looked out the window watching as the city turn to towns, and then the towns slowly turn to random houses ever five miles, to almost nothing. What a way to exclude are selves from society, by moving to the middle of nowhere. So far we have been on the same stretch of high way for at least two hours. We haven't spoken to each other since we left At first all I would talk about is the agreement but she avoided the conversation. If we both had the chance we could talk for hours on one subject, that's just how are personalities are. My mother loves to talk about gossip and that's about it me, on the other hand, can talk about anything. I got that from my father. I looked at my mother how her dark brown premed hair waved in the wind; her Hispanic roots are strong in her features. Compared to me she looks black but i'm just unusually pale like my father was. He was a polac and they met in Kmart and my mother thought my dad was an ass hole but he really was just fun loving.

I turned my head back to the window watching as the trees continued to get taller and taller. We stopped a little earlier to get food that we would need for a week at the new house, because we moved so far away we would need to go down back to the last small town to get food and restock. The house was off a side road from the town. The road now has turned into a dirt road but its not gravel dirt road its more like leaves and pine needles dirt road so our going is silent, almost as silent as we were in the car. My mom started sit up in her driving position so I new we were coming close to were the directions say. I started looking around the forest ahead, trying to see any hint of a drive way. But instead of getting of this road into are drive way we stopped in front of our house, this road lead straight to our house. What a freaking long drive way. I hope she didn't expect me to shovel that during winter.

-The relater told me that no one went down this road unless to come to this house so we wont be interrupted by lost tourists.-

-Great- I replied with no enthusiasm

I looked at the house with some skepticism, glanced at my mom who was smiling at the house like she new they were going to get along. My mom parked the car and stepped out stood there for a second admiring the house then took a couple steps forward; she then turned to toward me and waved for me to get out of the car. I rolled my eyes because she looked like a giddy school girl about to get a sucker, and did as she told me to. I followed her into the front door and my eyes fell on an open room that had a couch, and a lamp and that was it. The other side of the room held a small fridge, an oven, a couple of cabinets to hold any of the food we held in the car and small kitchen table. The room also had three doors that I found out just a few seconds later were two bedrooms and one bathroom. The bedrooms contain a frame for a bed a side table and a small cabinet to hold cloths. The bathroom had a shower in the opposite corner as the door and a toilet across from the sink. The sink had a mirror above it. Great I thought to myself at least we have indoor plumbing.

-So I'm just assuming but I get my own room right- I said with a smile and turned to see if she got my joke, my mom tended to be a little slow when it came to my sarcasm. My mother on the other hand was looking, no, staring out the window. I walked up behind her to see what she was looking at out the window when I heard her whisper to herself.

-You would have loved this- I knew who she was talking too so I just looked out the window to see the forest, which was literally at are back door.

-Wow- she turned her head slightly to look at my face and said -yeah, I agree with you for once-

After that we started to get the beds out of the back of the car and everything that we needed to stay in the house for a reasonable amount of time. The brown boxes were duct tapped and you could see the layer of dust from the previous house it sat in. We usually never unpack the permanent things, because of how short we stayed in one place at a time. Mom for some reason started ripping open every box in haste and pulling one thing after another, laying them out on the cold white tiled floor.

-What are you doing?!- asking with surprise and shock in my voice

-I'm tired of moving and running away from my problems- answering my question with a forward answer.

I smiled to my self and was proud of my mother. I helped her sort out the objects from the paper towel hiding them. And we assorted every object into what could be a permanent home.

We stood with are hands on are hips looking around the little house and it felt like home.

We went to bed a half an hour later to rest from are long drive. I woke up in the morning to the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon. Wow I thought mom must be in a really good mood to be making breakfast. I walked out of my room to see mom at the stove, putting eggs and some strips of bacon on a plate. She turned to me and handed it to me smiling.

-What a beautiful day today-

I looked out the window, and saw the sun was already up and the wind was blowing in the trees. I sighed

-Yeah-

-So mom where am I supposed to go to school at? I mean we now have a house in the middle of no were- I glanced at her face after a couple of bites from my eggs, witch were really good

-Well your school year doesn't start until a couple of months, and there is a small school up the high way from here.-

-Oh that's good- finished up my eggs and started on my beacon

-Do we have any syrup?-

-Yes I bought some at the town store-

I thanked her and added some to my plate. Wondering what was on the agenda I asked her what we had planned today.

-Well nothing really just settling in to the house- she replied

-Oh is it okay if I go on a little hike to explore around?-

-Sure, but take a flash light and some bottles of water-

-K mom- whatever

I took my back pack and added four chewy bars, 2 water bottles, my pathetic first aid kit, flash light and last but not least my camera. I walked out of the house and there was an obvious trail leading away from the house. I started my little hike with high hopes to get some great photos. Because that was what I wanted to do with my life be a photographer. I was hiking for a half an hour when there was a fork in the road I decided to take the left trail and see what I came to if anything. I was walking when I heard the sound of water running, and it wasn't a sink but more like a waterfall. I walked forward, trying to see it through the trees.

The sound was getting louder with each step I took I walked finally into a clearing were a pool of water was at my feet , I followed the ripples of water to the source and saw a 20 ft water fall with a ledge on the side. I got the most interesting idea in my mind, first though I told myself that I would take some photos and that is what I did. I then took my plan into action, I stripped naked feeling kind of awkward but I new no one could be in the middle of my backyard. I first checked the depth of the pool and found that after a couple of steps it was over my head so I knew I was okay. I made my own path up to the ledge and looked down into the water I stood straight up made the sign of the cross on myself then jumped off the edge. I thought I ran out of air the second I hit the water and that I was drowning. I knew how to swim I was just over whelmed by how deep I went in the water. I finally came up to the surface and screamed at the top of my lungs and laughed hysterically, that was the funniest thing I did in 2 years, so I swam out of the water and ran up to the top again.

I lost count of how many times I went off the mini cliff but looked to the sky to see the sun was directly above me. Noon. I got out of the water the last time for the day and let myself sun dry. I was surprised for being in Washington it was so sunny out and I was able to dry relatively fast. I pulled my clothes on and opened up my backpack and ate both my chewys. While I was chewing on them I started taking picture of the water fall and the way the sun hit the pool. I wanted to get the best picture out of each shot so I was taking my time in finding it. My camera wasn't digital, it was the older version my father gave me before he died. I was limited on film so I only took around 13 pictures. I headed back home, but was bored after all the fun I had so I started singing at the top of my lungs, _not that anyone could hear me anyway_.

I sang Thousand Miles my Vanessa Carlton when I came up to the house I stopped singing. If mom heard me she would have yelled, mom cries when she hears me sing because I sing just like dad. I was so glad that I had a home to come to and not a temporary living space.

JPOV 

I have been running for 5 days now none stop. I can't believe she is going through with it. She knows I love her and she knows that she loves me too. How can I just watch her go through with it, I can't! I have been thinking the last couple of days and I could just stay in these woods and never go back. How can I live with myself after I know I failed to save the one person I love? It was inexcusable; also the way I reacted to the whole pack is shamefully I won't be able to show my face for weeks.

Jake was still in his wolf form but was going to change back before one of the packs could get a hold of him. When he hear a scream in the distance, his instincts told him to go help who ever was screaming, but part of him didn't feel like being the hero type. He thought to himself he couldn't save the girl he love how can he save this new one. He started running in the direction anyway against his inner voice. When he got close he smelled a fruity kind of smell coming off of a pile of cloths sitting next to a back pack.

He was still in his wolf form so he didn't need to be close to see a girl, naked. Well he saw that she was swimming but the fact that a _naked_ girl was swimming in this pool off of a water fall was strange. He laughed in his wolf form and just watched as she continued to jump from the ledge. Each time her face held that same expression of joy at jumping into the water. He transformed into his human form and climbed into the nearest tree so he could watch her. Close to midday she looked into the sky.

-Noon- she whispered to herself because of is sensitive senses he could hear her. She got out of the pool, and laid on the dirt right in the suns path. Her skin was pale, she had blonde, short hair, her eyes were green and she wasn't skinny she had some meat on her but it was cut e he thought. She turned when she was dry on her front and got up when her back was dry. She walked to her pile of cloths and slowly put them on. _If she happened to look up she would see me, _he thought to himself. She sat down and ate 2 chewy bars Half way between the first chewy she got up suddenly grabbed her camera and took pictures. He noticed that she looked at her intended target from every angle then would take the picture, he was assuming, from the best angle. She took around 10 to 15 pictures of the waterfall area and started walking back down a trail with her camera in her hands. For some reason he followed her down the trail. He was startled when he heard her beginning to sing. She wasn't the best singer but you could her smiling in every word she sang. She sang all the way back, until she saw the cabin. He wished he had somewhere to stay like she did.

APOV

-Angela?-

-Hey mom- I walked into the room with a smile still on my face. _Who else would it be?_

-Hey sweetheart, wow you must have had a _very_ good walk- she turned to me from putting a picture of dad on the table next to a small coach.

-Well I was walking and I found, well never mind, I took some really good pictures though- I didn't want to tell her about my little secret, I didn't know why. I walked two steps to my room and threw my backpack on my bed and noticed mom put a picture of dad there too. I sighed and walked to the kitchen table and wondered what was for lunch my mom answered my question by pulling out pizza bagels. I watched as she took out a sheet from the box and put them on a try in the oven.

I felt gross from the water and my hair dried down so I went and rinsed myself off and put hair product in my hair so it stuck up like I like it. I walked out to see mom put a plate full on the table and she was already eating hers. I sat down and started eating. We talked about nothing and she told me she need some cabinets to hold cloths so I told her I would come, but she said for me to stay and relax she would get it herself. I watched as she drove down the long drive way and pull out on the road.

I wanted to use all the pictures in my camera so I could use my room as a dark room and develop them. I walked out to the front of the house and did a 180 and snapped a picture. I walked backward trying to get a better angle with the forest circulating the house in impending doom. I laughed out loud at the thought, and took another picture. My camera held 24 pictures and I used 20 of those pictures, so four more. I wanted the forest itself and I walked around the house to the back and took a picture of the start of the trail and all the trees surrounding it.

I walked away from the trail and walked into the forest itself and sat on a log. I always wanted an animal in my pictures but I never could catch one. I was hoping sitting still would help bring and animal in my view. But I was defeated by my inability to stop moving and I gave up with the whole idea, by taking three photos of different angles of the trees themselves. I walked back into the yard and in the backdoor of the house to wait for mom to come back home.

* * *

**Well I've typed more but i dont know if its good. you dont have to review, this is just a tester story to see if i can write. My sister does this all the time but she can pull a plot out of her butt. But this is a PWP. Thanx again.**

**Edward'n'me**


	2. Jacob

**A/N: Well here is the next one thanx if you read the fisrt chapter. I know its a little wordy but that's just how i write. **

**Disclaimer: Dont Own Twilight, tears, OC mine, smiles **

* * *

JPOV 

I have been running for 5 days now non-stop. I can't believe she is going through with it. She knows I love her and she knows that she loves me too. How can I just watch her go through with it, I can't! I have been thinking the last couple of days and I could just stay in these woods and never go back. How can I live with myself after I know I failed to save the one person I love? It was inexcusable; also the way I reacted to the whole pack is shamefully I won't be able to show my face for weeks.

Jake was still in his wolf form but was going to change back before one of the packs could get a hold of him. When he hear a scream in the distance, his instincts told him to go help who ever was screaming, but part of him didn't feel like being the hero type. He thought to himself he couldn't save the girl he love how can he save this new one.

He started running in the direction anyway against his inner voice. When he got close he smelled a fruity kind of smell coming off of a pile of cloths sitting next to a back pack. He was still in his wolf form so he didn't need to be close to see a girl, naked. Well he saw that she was swimming but the fact that a _naked_ girl was swimming in this pool off of a water fall was strange. He laughed in his wolf form and just watched as she continued to jump from the ledge. Each time her face held that same expression of joy at jumping into the water. He transformed into his human form and climbed into the nearest tree so he could watch her. Close to midday she looked into the sky.

-Noon- she whispered to herself because of is sensitive senses he could hear her. She got out of the pool, and laid on the dirt right in the suns path. Her skin was pale, she had blonde, short hair, her eyes were green and she wasn't skinny she had some meat on her but it was cut e he thought. She turned when she was dry on her front and got up when her back was dry. She walked to her pile of cloths and slowly put them on. _If she happened to look up she would see me, _he thought to himself. She sat down and ate 2 chewy bars. Half way between the first chewy she got up suddenly grabbed her camera and took pictures. He noticed that she looked at her intended target from every angle then would take the picture, he was assuming, from the best angle. She took around 10 to 15 pictures of the waterfall area and started walking back down a trail with her camera in her hands.

For some reason he followed her down the trail. He was startled when he heard her beginning to sing. She wasn't the best singer but you could her smiling in every word she sang. She sang all the way back, until she saw the cabin. He wished he had somewhere to stay like she did.

APOV

-Angela?-

-Hey mom- I walked into the room with a smile still on my face. _Who else would it be?_

-Hey sweetheart, wow you must have had a _very_ good walk- she turned to me from putting a picture of dad on the table next to a small coach.

-Well I was walking and I found, well never mind, I took some really good pictures though- I didn't want to tell her about my little secret, I didn't know why.

I walked two steps to my room and threw my backpack on my bed and noticed mom put a picture of dad there too. I sighed and walked to the kitchen table and wondered what was for lunch my mom answered my question by pulling out pizza bagels. I watched as she took out a sheet from the box and put them on a try in the oven. I felt gross from the water and my hair dried down so I went and rinsed myself off and put hair product in my hair so it stuck up like I like it. I walked out to see mom put a plate full on the table and she was already eating hers. I sat down and started eating. We talked about nothing and she told me she need some cabinets to hold cloths so I told her I would come, but she said for me to stay and relax she would get it herself. I watched as she drove down the long drive way and pull out on the road.

I wanted to use all the pictures in my camera so I could use my room as a dark room and develop them. I walked out to the front of the house and did a 180 and snapped a picture. I walked backward trying to get a better angle with the forest circulating the house in impending doom.

I laughed out loud at the thought, and took another picture. My camera held 24 pictures and I used 20 of those pictures, so four more. I wanted the forest itself and I walked around the house to the back and took a picture of the start of the trail and all the trees surrounding it. I walked away from the trail and walked into the forest itself and sat on a log. I always wanted an animal in my pictures but I never could catch one. I was hoping sitting still would help bring and animal in my view. But I was defeated by my inability to stop moving and I gave up with the whole idea, by taking three photos of different angles of the trees themselves. I walked back into the yard and in the backdoor of the house to wait for mom to come back.

JPOV

I watched as she walked into her house and her mom called out her name. Angela. That was a very nice name. What was I thinking, why am I watching this random girl and why would I care about her she is nobody. I can't believe I forgot about Bella with that blood sucking leech, how could I? I kicked myself I knew why I was watching her, she had a similar physic to Bella, she was pale just like her, and she liked to have fun just like Bella. But she was someone new; I could start new, fresh. I came back to my senses when I heard her mother say she was going to the town and she would leave Angela alone. I was hiding up in a tree right on the edge of the houses yard. I saw her walk out of the house a little after her mother left and she did a 180 before I could move she took a picture of the house and I was probably in it.

_Dame it, I should have stayed deeper in the woods, what if she develops that role soon._ I jumped back onto a branch that was deeper I watched as she walked right under me and sat down on a log. She stood that way for about ten minutes but that was about it. I smirked as she humphed and took three photos of surrounding trees then walked back into the house

_What was I doing again? I kept on blanking about what I was thinking about every time she's near. What was I going to do? I can't watch her forever. I need to get a hold of myself, I could start new with this small family, but why would I run way from Billy he needs me. But that was why you ran away in the first place to get way from the situation to forget about Bella and her newly acquired husband. I guess I should let her see me after she took a picture of me she'll find it soon. _He looked up from his thinking to see that it was dark out side and her moms' car was back in the driveway.

He jumped down from the tree and ran deep in the forest turning into the wolf for the night.

* * *

**Well thats the second chapter and it might be a while for the next one. Again you dont have to review thanx**

**Edward'n'me**


	3. poptarts

**Hey i'm getting a little more comfortable with the story so the more you read the more relaxed it seems to get, sorry at how short it is the next one will be longer i promise, well enjoy.**

**Dis: i don't own Twilight characters only my own.**

* * *

APOV

-ANGELA!- I stood straight up from were I was sleeping on the coach, and ran out the front door to see that my mom was trying to take a cabinet out of the back seat. I ran to help her and noticed she bought two one for herself and one for me. I helped her pull them out and carry them inside she went back outside and I followed her to the trunk to see groceries filled with fresh food.

-Wow mom did you buy the whole town? - I smiled and grabbed as many bags as I could.

-No, smarty pants we needed food- she grabbed some and I told her of me finishing off my camera film and that I would use my room to develop the pictures she said that that was OK. I helped her put everything in the cabinets and fridge. I walked to my room and started the slow but nice process of developing the film. In the room had started with the developer solution I took the film carefully out so the image can be seen. Then switching the film at the right time to the stop bath which looks like nothing but blurred images so I went to the fixer stage which permanently kept the image on the page. Then after the image is clear and permanent it is rinsed in plan water then hung on a string I pulled across my room to dry. I did that process for each picture and looked at how good and bad some of my pictures were. I was getting close to the end and ended up finishing faster than I thought I would and sat down on my bed as they dried on the string. I fell asleep not realizing how late it really was.

Waking up on my bed in a funny angle was _not cool_. I had a crick in my neck, I could already feel it. I sat up and glanced to my photos hanging in a row they were drying nicely. I didn't know what time it was so I open my door now that it was safe for the picture. My mom was sitting at the kitchen table and looked up from a magazine when she heard the door creak.

-Good morning- she watched me walk out of the room then start reading were she left off

-Good morning? What time is it? - I rubbed my eyes, stifled a yawn and stretched at the same time.

-Its 9 o'clock what time did you go to bed, you know I don't like you going to bed late because of those picture of yours- she was giving me her motherly warning again

- I didn't go to bed late I was just tired from the drive that's all- pulling the excuse out of nowhere, I even amaze myself sometimes. I walked to the newly stocked cabinets looking for the pop-tarts and found them open with two packs missing.

-Mom did you eat some pop-tarts this morning? – I looked at her still holding the box in my hands.

-No why? - She was concentrating on her magazine. She glanced up to me when I didn't reply.

-Well there are two packs missing, I haven't touched them, until just now - I was mad at first because pop-tarts were my favorite breakfast but I blew it off so I could gather my things and go back to the waterfall. I haven't seen another person my age since the last home I stayed at. This bit of fun was just what I needed to get through my stay. I say this because I know my mother will want to move soon, it's only a matter of time.

JPOV

I woke up to the sound of the waterfall in my ears. I ran back to the same place because I found a cave not far from the waterfall. This area was unfamiliar to my pack and to me we never needed to come this far south. I woke up around seven o'clock and marked my territory around a large enough area. I was so hungry I couldn't resist, it was only 7:45 I haven't eaten anything in three days. I snuck in the house and went straight to the cabinets open the first one I came to and saw a box of pop-tarts._ Yes I love pop-tarts, _I took two packs; I'm still a growing werewolf. I put the box back were it was and heard the mother waking up. I ran out the door into the forest, and climbed up the same tree I was on when she took the picture. I listen to her mom getting up and making herself a bowl of cereal. She was still sitting at the table when Angela woke up and asked what time it was. She must have stayed up late after I left her. I heard her talk about the pop-tarts and laughed to myself. I didn't known she would have gone immediately to the pop-tarts. I heard her going through her bag and gather things together. She was going out again maybe this was my chance to make my presence know. I looked down at myself I was completely naked that's what happens when you lose control. I watched as she walked out of the house and go down the trail to most likely to the waterfall.

APOV

I was gathering my things into my back pack and happen to glance at my photos, _they are coming along very nicely,_ and I looked through each one until the fourth to the last photo and saw something that couldn't have been in the picture. I thought it was the trick of the light so I put the photo along with my swim suit in my backpack. I ran out the door with my bag just thrown over my shoulder to get into it easier. After a couple of minutes I pulled out the picture of my house. I pulled the picture closer to my face to see it better with the light and, I was right. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. There was a man standing in a tree on the edge of my backyard. He was tall, dark and handsome, who would have guessed. I looked up from staring at the picture to see myself in the middle of the trail at the fork in the road. I took the left trail like yesterday and came up to the waterfall. I walked up though the smaller trail to the edge of the pool like yesterday.

-I can't believe what I saw, how can a man be in a tree so up high? Is this forest hunted? - I was doing it again, talking to myself when I'm confused. I slipped my shoes off and stuck my feet in. My feet hurt _so_ bad from all the walking I did yesterday and today, I closed my eyes and lifted my face trying to catch some light from the sun and sighed because of the feeling of the cold water lapping at my feet. I glanced down at the photo in my hand and stepping out of the water threw it in my back pack while taking out my bathing suit. I stripped and put it on as fast as possible, not knowing who or what could be in the forest. I walked up to the mini edge concentrating on the ground so i didn't slip. Just before I was going to jump in I wanted to see were I would land in the water, reminding myself it was safe but as I looked into the water i saw something i didn't expect, a face.


	4. Home

**okay i think i lied to you, who is reading this, when i said this chapter would be longer. please forgive me, for lying to you.**

**Dis: I don't own Twilight only my OC.**

* * *

-AHH who in the gods name are you!!!- I screamed turned around and was about to run down my path but slipped on the water that was on the rock from the waterfall and fell right into the water. I closed my eyes expecting to submerge in the water all the way but I was caught in a pare of arms. The first thing I thought of when i landedin his arms was how incredibly warm they were. I got the wind knocked out of me when I landed, so instead of protesting immedeatly that he was holding me like i weighed nothing, I was trying to catch my breath. 

-Well…. I think I am your savoir- he said with a slow deep voice and a smirk on his face. I just stared at him not believing he was real. I came to when he started laughing at me; I scrambled out of his arms and swam to the edge of the pool.

- No _really_ who are you and what are you doing in my backyard- I was kind of irritated, he showed up in my picture, he catches me like I weighed nothing. He was just like those cocky guys who think they know everything.

-My name is Jacob I've been in the forest for six days and I'm leaving my old life behind – he looked me in the eyes and I knew he was serous.

-Well that doesn't mean….that… umm you can…did you see me, by any, chance yesterday? – I blurted out, i felt awkward as it was, him still holding me, But i just had to make my own situation worse when I opened my mouth to try and figure out if he saw me naked yesterday. From some miracle he swam to the edge still carrying me and set me down on my feet next to him.

-Well if I told you I did what would you do? - I gasped my eyes wide embarresment made my face tomate red and trying to escape the situation I grabbed my bag on the way out to the main trail. I thought I got pretty far but I looked to my right and he was jogging right next to me.

-Why are you following me? –I stopped and looked up at him, _oh my god he is _so_ tall._

- Well I did see you but, I need you to do me a favor- he asked in a pleading voice.

- What? How can I possibly help you? – I felt my eyes get as big as dinner plates as he bluntly told me he saw me. I felt affended that he seemed unattracted to me.And he wanted my help,after all of that! _What kind of guy is this! He accpects me to help him,_ _I don't even know who this guy is for all I know he can steal what little we have while we sleep._

-I need some where to stay, please, I can help out as much as possible, I can even fix up your car, I could hear there were things wrong with it.- I watched him as he was talking he looked tired and worn. He was also right about the car.

-I don't now how can I trust you I just met you and barely that, how am I supposed to react to a total stranger walking up to me in the woods asking if he can share my home, not only that but that he was running away from something that _could_ cause my mom or me harm, and don't get me started with my mom, how will she react!-

JPOV

-Of course sweet heart he can stay why would we say no to someone in need- Her mother was saying this as I was explaining my situation. I smiled sweetly to her thanking her as much possible in between her chatting. I looked at Angela to see her face bright with embarrassment and anger. I could see her thinking how her mother betrayed her in more than one way. I walked to the couch as the mother was showing the house to me we only walked into the kitchen and she showed me were everything was at, then in the living room were the couch and TV were.

- Now I don't have anywhere for you to sleep but the coach will do right? - She looked at me with big eyes, and to my surprise Angela spoke up

-Mom that coach is way to small for him half his body will stick out, he can at least sleep in my bed, his feet might hang over but his body won't- she looked up to me and raised an eyebrow like she was proving she could be nice if she wanted too.

-I don't want to be a bother I could curl up on the coach- I offered

-No, No she'll sleep on the coach and you'll sleep in her room- her mother covered up the awkward moment with another awkward moment. Angela was probably the smartest one in the situation by walking to the kitchen table and asking her mom what was for dinner. I stood up and walked to the kitchen, and sat in the chair across from her. She looked up to her mom trying not to look at me but failed many times. Now that I was close up to her I could see she had freckles on her face and she had really long canines. Her mom started cooking pasta with meat sauce, and I knew her mom and me would get along just fine it was Angela I was unsure about.

After her mother made the pot of spaghetti and mixed it with the sauce I could see that she made extra for my benefit but only enough to tide me over for an hour or so. I gave her the credit for trying. She put the pot on the table and gave each of use a bowl.

-Please help yourself, Angela can you get Jacob a fork from the draw- she stood up and went to the draw right across the table, reached in and took 3 forks out.

- Thanks sweetheart you should start learn how to treat a man, I forgot how it is to have a man under the roof- she looked at me as I stuffed my face, I really couldn't help it I haven't eaten for a while.

-Mom could I talk to you in the other room for a second- Angela spoke through her teeth with an annoyed expression on her face. I could see there was an agrument coming to i continued eating like i saw nothing, helping myself to more.

-Sure honey- her mother got up from the table and smiled at me sweetly. They walked into the other room even if they went out side I still would have heard there conversation.

-Mother, what are you doing?-

-Nothing homey just welcoming him to the family-

-Mom I pulled him out of the forest, and you're welcoming him in to the family, what family?-

-Don't say that Angela I'm just trying to do the right thing-

-By what marrying me off to a total stranger, where's the ring you probably have it the moment you saw him! - She wasn't even trying to suppress her voice and was basically yelling.

-Stop yelling at me! I'm just trying to keep us together that's all, so don't yell at me, get in there and eat the rest of your food- As her mother said this she walk in and sat down at the table, I placed my fork in my empty bowl looking at the doorway, waiting. I surprised myself when I felt some kind of fear in me when Angela didn't walk in the room yet. I heard her standing right around the corner but I wanted to see her body, to make sure she wasn't crying...

All thoughts drifted away.

When I relized that I imprinted on her the moment I found her in the forest.

* * *


	5. Still Hungry

**So i made this chapter much longer to keep my promise, I never really explained about my use of dashes instead of these " ". Well first i use them b/c its easier i think and b/c i read a book with the same style and liked it. Well hope you enjoy!**

**Dis: dont own Twilight only OC**

* * *

I was still in the other room I couldn't believe my mother , I didn't want her to get the wrong idea that I didn't like guys but I new this Jacob didn't like me. No one ever did, I have been a loner, not ever been on a date with a guy ever so why would he see something in me that others didn't. I was still thinking about him when a shadow engulfed me. I looked up to see Jacob looking at me with worry in his eyes.

-Sorry I didn't mean for your mother and you to get in a fight over me, I can go if this is really going to put a strain on you both- he said this with such a serious face I couldn't kick him out no matter what my mom wanted to happen between us.

-Are you kidding, your our guest no matter what my mom plans to do- I forced a smile on my face to lighten the mood his face scared me like he was going to leave. I walked around him back to the table to finish my dinner. Mom told us she would be going to bed early because she was up late the last night. I went into my room to gather my things together; I was collecting a change of close. I turned around to grab undies of my bed when I saw Jacob leaning in the door frame.

-I'm just moving my things for you, I put a extra blanket on the mattress so you wont get cold- I looked up at him and saw that he noticed me moved my undies into my hand and off the bed. I blushed but kept my chin up; it was something that happened when I talked to any boy. He smirked and thanked me; I was starting to fall for that smile of his. _What was I thinking he is _sooo_ not my type._ I walked around him making sure everything was tucked in, then walked to the couch and laid all my thing down on the floor. I sat down on the couch and took out my book. It was my favorite book of all time, _Assassins Apprentice by Robin Hobb_. I started right at the beginning but ws only able to make it to the fifth page when I felt the wait of someone join me on the couch.

-Can I help you?- I looked up from the page into the face of Jacob. He was looking at me with a funny expression on his face.

-No you just really remind me of someone-

-Really who may I ask?-

-Just some girl I new back at my old place-

-And were is this old place you speak of?- I was warming up to him

-Its just north of here, I came through from deep in the trees- he looked thoughtful

-I don't mean to pry but why were you in the woods and why did you leave from were you lived?-

-Wow why the twenty questions all of a sudden?- he looked at me teasing, a smile on his face.

-Well if your going to live with us I might as well get to know you- I looked him in the eyes as I spoke the truth.

-Well I told you I ran away and I am starting a new life and that all I really can tell you- he smirked, and watched my reaction. I didn't know what to say at I looked at him then glanced away. I looked don't at my book when I heard his stomach grumble. I looked up at him and he glanced down at his stomach, his face going slightly red.

-Did you get enough to eat, you sound hungry still- I looked to make sure he wouldn't lie to me

- Sure, sure I got enough to eat- I could tell he was lying the moment he opened his mouth. I stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen.

-Where are you going?-

-To make you food duh, what would you like, and don't tell me your not hungry I can see it in your eyes- I looked behind me and smiled. His face was surprised and stunned. I think he was shocked that I could actually be nice and not so stubborn. I was staring at the cabinets thinking how small they were. My mom went to buy food for only two people and they were packed to the brink. I sighed, looked over my shoulder wanting him to answer.

-Ummm- he looked uncomfortable but didn't look away from me, it was kind of creeping me out.

-Well what do you have a taste for? – I turned my body around all the way to look back into his eyes.

-Umm I really don't know what I have a taste for?-

-_I_ know what you have a taste for- I looked at him widening my eyes to see what he really wanted then exclaimed.

-Ahh! I can't make you lasagna! I don't have enough ingredients But, I can make you hot dogs- I could see the expression on his face I new he would think im a freak but I couldn't help it I was always a good cook and when It came to food I could just _tell_ what people had a taste for. I guess it was a good thing no one really got close to me because they would have left me a while ago.

I started taking a pot out of the only bottom cabinet and sighed to myself again.

-Why do you keep sighing, am I bothering you, and how did you know I had a taste for lasagna?- his voice sounded offended that I kept something from him. _Why would that bother him so much?_

-First, no your not bothering me, I turned to look at him, I was sighing because these cabinets wont do, there too small and second it's too complicated to explain- I turned back after my explanation and filled the pot with water, took out of the fridge a packet of 12 hot dogs and looked at Jacob. I wanted to know how many he could eat so I put in 8, glanced at his face to see his eye brow raise then an expression of come-on-I-can-eat-more-than-that appear on his face. It was my turn to raise my eye brows and put in the rest of the package, I was definitely going to need a lot more cabinet space. I walked to the refrigerator and took out ketchup and mustard.

-Do you want onions or chili on your hot dogs?- he smiled that reached all the way up to his eyes and said…

- Shouldn't you know by looking at me- he continued to smile and I looked at him with shock on my face.

-No, I wouldn't- I stuck up my chin defiant but, secretly glad that he accepted my weird ways and was only teasing me about it.

-Please, keeper of my stomach, I would love some chili on my hot dogs- he replied with an apologetic voice but teasing me at the same time. I smiled at him warming up to the idea of him staying her permanently. I turned around a fetched a can of chili from the already _to_ full cabinets, took another pan from the bottom cabinet and after opening the can plopped the contents into it and on to the lit stove. I walked to the table and sat down in the chair across from him.

-So what do you mean about the cabinets?- he looked at me with sincere curiosity and I couldn't help but tell him the truth.

-Well, mom went and bought groceries the other day and it was only for us and the cabinets are already packed, now that you're here we need to buy more food so that I can feed you too but, have nowhere to put it- as I was talking I was looking straight into his eyes and something clicked, I was talking to him like he was a part of the family and I knew I wanted him to stay with me forever. _What I am thinking! I already fell for him and he hasn't even slept in my house yet. He doesn't see me like I see him._ But even as I thought that I new I was lying to myself.

-Oh, I see, well maybe I can fix your problem, as payment for you keeping me here- he answered me.

-Oh I can't ask you to do that, we can just go to the store everyday for new supplies- I tried to blow off the situation, I felt like I blamed him for my problem.

- No, you know that would be a waist of gas, its no problem at all it's the least I can do- he looked at me, brushing of my pleading like it was nothing. I felt bad I can't have him wasting his money on stupid cabinets. I let it go seeing as I could hear the boiling water for the hot dogs and stood up to see the chili doing the same. I walked over turned both flames out and stirred the chili. Opened up the hot dog buns and placed each hot dog into a bun. I stacked them on a plate and took the plate in one hand and the chili pot in the other and set them on the table. I grabbed a towel to put under the pot and a spoon to scoop out the chili. I sat down and watched him eat, he was like a monster he took one hot dog at a time and put chili or ketchup and mustard on it then would scarf it down in two bites.

* * *


	6. Swimming

**Thank you, not done baking, i didn't expect people to review b/c i know its a bad story, my main reason was to work on my writing skill in a fun way, b/c as you can see im really bad at it. lol well i can't tell you the book off hand, only b/c i read it a while ago, sorry, but, i will try and find it for you.**

**This chapter isn't long but i thought i'd be dramatic (you'll see at the end).Thanks again**

**Dis: Don't own twilight only OC. **

* * *

JPOV

I had a system working, Chili on one and ketchup and mustard on the other. I was on my 8th when I finally looked up to see a open mouthed Angela staring at me. I must have looked like a pig I slowed down eating, but only a little bit. I was _so_ hungry, but that didn't distract me from thinking about her facial features after she told me her problem. Surprise flitted across her face, to be replaced just as quickly with disbelief, disappointment and deep thoughtfulness. I could see she was confused at what was happening. She didn't know she imprinted on me let alone know what that means. I wonder how I was going to tell her because I can't live with out her now.

I new this little cabin would need improvement, and that I would be doing the repairs. I was finishing the last hot dog while I was looking at the actual size of the room, contemplating how I could expand the house itself.

-Do you feel better?- she asked seeing as I was done took the plate to the sink and started to wash it clean of the mess I made.

-Yes, that was great thank you so much- I replied while she had her back to me. I satirized my voice with relief so she new I was appreciative; I stood up from where I sat and walked to her bedroom. I heard her sigh as she turned off the sink and walked to the living room. I laid down on the bed listing to her getting comfortable, until her breathing slowed and I new she was asleep. I walked to the couch she was lying on her back which was facing the corner of the couch. I leaned in and stared at her face trying to find what it was that wouldn't let me leave her side. With every feature there was a slight flaw but that made me want her more. I leaned in and kissed her softly on the head not wanting to wake her. I walked back to her room and fell asleep for the night, wondering if the pack needed me.

The next morning I was startled to see someone in the room with me, I stood straight up finally recognizing who it was.

-Did you need something? – I asked slightly groggy, she jumped at my voice and turned around.

-No, I forgot something in my cabinet and I didn't want to wake you, sorry- she looked down at her hands, she had it crumpled so other than some kind of clothing I couldn't tell what it was. She walked to the door and opened it when the light hit her face; I saw that she was blushing. She stopped right outside the door.

-My mom and I already had breakfast but, I made some for you and left it on the table, better hurry before it gets cold- and with that she walked away. I walked to the kitchen and saw a plate of scrabbled eggs, bacon, pancakes, and a glass of orange juice.

After eating I walked to the living room and saw her mother reading, she was leaning into her book like something exciting was happing so I hated interrupting.

-Do you by any chance know where your daughter went? – she jumped at the sound of my voice and I mumbled a sorry.

-She said something about hiking this morning, honestly I don't know?- she glanced up to me for a second but continued reading. Again rambled thanks and walked out the door. I started a steady jog knowing exactly were she would be and knowing what she got out of her cabinet.

I could hear her a ways before I could see her and new this was my chance to get to know her more. I walked down the left side of the fork in the road and saw her jump of the edge into the water.

-Can I join you? – I asked when she came up to the surface for air. She looked to were my voice came startled by my sudden appearance.

- Stop doing that!- she exclaimed

-What am I doing? – I was confused at her question

-Popping out of no were like ghost, I never hear you move, its weird- her eyebrows drew together and she came to the edge of the pool to get out.

-I'm sorry I scare but, you didn't answer my first question, can I join you?-

-Well do you have swimming trunks? - She asked no embarrassment on her face.

-No, I was going to skinny dip- I answered her truthfully raising one eyebrow.

-Well if you skinny dip I'm leaving …. Though swimming with a naked guy does sound appealing …. no- shaking her head -that's just kind of awkward if you get my drift- she was already on the beach.

- Well you can't blame me for trying – shrugging my shoulders with a smirk on my face. She laughed out loud and walked around the edge back up to the ledge.

- Yeah, you are of the opposite sex so I really can't blame you- she replied still smiling as she teased me.

-So because I am of the opposite sex then I have the liberty to not listing to you- I smiled really big raising my eyebrow.

- You better not buster, I still have my girly innocence - she waved her finger at me with a teasing serious manor

-You are not seriously waving your finger at me: I thought girls only did that in movies- I felt a wave of déjà vu as I said the words remembering who I said them last to.

-And I can tell you are not the one to be innocent so with all my right reserved I will go swimming- I frowned at thinking about Bella but, put a smile on my face at what I was about to do. I bulled of my pants and boxers and leaving were I stood jumped into the water. Shock was etched all over her face, her eyes were as wide as plates and her mouth hung open.

-Come on in you now you want to- she continued to stare at me.

-I can't believe you just stripped in front of me, I was totally serious when I said I was innocent, I am not going to swim with you like that- she was still staring at me as she walked down the trail to sit on a log on the edge to stick her feet in the water.

-I have been wondering this for a while ever since you caught me the first time we met, why are you so warm are you secretly sick? – She asked me suddenly from were she sat. I didn't now how to answer her question. I looked suddenly into the forest to the north: I heard exactly what I was dreading to hear.

* * *

**sorry to leave you in a cliffhanger but, i have exams coming up so i have to study i will try to type as soon as possible.**

**Edward'n'me**


	7. Friends

Hi everyone, sorry this is lateish I did say I had exams, but now I'm done so I started again. Well I know this chapter is short but I'll make the next one longer.

Thanks again for reading.

Dis: I don't own twilight only my OC.

* * *

JPOV

_Damn-it _why did they follow me I told them I wanted to be alone, she can't find out like this.

-Um…. I think it's going to rain soon why don't we start to head back…Now- I didn't mean to sound so demanding but she needed to move now if she didn't want a rude awakening.

-There isn't a cloud in the sky, why would I want to go in, are you changing the subject about your skin temperature? - she looked at me with her eyes squinting together

-You are, aren't you?- nodding her head

-Yes, but there is a bigger problem then the temperature of my skin- as I said this I picked up her backpack and was walking away from her down the trail, hoping she would get the hint. I could hear that they were not to far off to the north I could also tell they caught my sent for they were angling toward us.

-We aren't going fast enough- I looked at her and her expression changed from shocked embarrassment to worry and almost hurt.

- I'm sorry I don't have as long legs as you- she looked down at her self in her bathing suit.

-No, that's not what I meant its just… you now how you can feel something coming and all you want to do is hide well this is one of those moments- I looked down at her face to see that she was nodding her head in agreement, i smiled st a thought came into my head. And with that being thought I scooped her up in my arms and started jogging. Everything washed away. I looked down at her and her surprised face turned to a smile.

I smiled, holding her was exactly what I wanted to do for the longest time. I could her that they caught up with us and were surrounding us, but making sure that they were hidden from her sight. I continued to jog until the cabin came into sight. She closed her eyes feeling the wind on her face and smiled. My jog was the equivalent of a man sprinting, so it only took a minute or so to get to the cabin.

-What I want you to do is make the biggest meal of you life, I mean big, huge because there will be a couple of guest coming over for dinner until then don't come into the forest.- I set her down, not wanting to leave her presence. She looked up at mean, and I could see she felt the same.

-How long until you come back, don't make me wait too long Jacob!- she asked with her head down with humiliation but looked up at me to yell with her stubborn chin in the air.

- Don't worry I'll be back soon start cooking you'll need all the time you can get- I grinned at her and jogged back into the forest, I looked back at the cabin she was still standing there, I waved her into the house and blew a kiss. She caught it in mid-air and ran into the house. I turned back around grinning and started jogging on the trail i just came from.

When I was deep enough in the forest I stripped my cloths and my body new were I wanted to go, it was too easy to phase. It was a while since I was in this form, but it was still unsettling to know how easy I could phase. The second I phased they were screaming in my mind. And there was only four. Sam , Embry, Quil, and Paul, they each had a thought and each was different.

_Man, it's been so long what have you been doing?_

_What is wrong with you, man the pack wants you to come back?_

_Hello, I see that you have imprinted on that girl._

_I am soo hungry can I get some food around here?_

I didn't even reach them yet and they were talking about eating, well at least Embry was.

_Whoa, guys I came her to be alone I cant leave you guys for more than a day!_

I recognized each one the second I saw them. Sam came up to me first.

_No matter what the hardships you now the pack will always be there to help and support you._

_I know I just need time to think and well I also imprinted!_

_Way to go, man_ Quil new exactly what I was feeling other than being in my head cause he's going through it right now with his girl.

_You know the pack could help you why did you leave at a time like this._ I saw into his mind and saw that the Cullen's left with Bella after the wedding but there is a new clan of blood suckers trying to stay in the same house but they are not the same as the Cullen's.

_Why didn't any body come get me! I would have come as soon as possible._

_Well we wanted to but, you haven't phased and we didn't want to bother bro. _Well I could see his point of view, I did just yell at them for bothering me. I looked up I could hear her walking on the trail, I told her not to come into the forest, what was she thinking!

_Sorry guys I don't want her to see me like this yet so could we all phase before she sees us like this._

_Well dude she might not like the latter either, on are rush here are pants got shredded on the run._

I looked at them and rolled my eyes, _it better than nothing._

We all phased back and I stretched my human limbs and faced toward the trail were she was walking from.

-Hey Angela I wanted to tell you before you actually see us that you might not want to see us- I grinned hoping she would listen, I could hear her pause then continue on, she was so persistent some time.

-Fine but I warned you-

- Yes, and I will take that chance, huh- she broke though the trees at that point facing five bare naked, men. She was holding my cloths that I discarded into the forest and she dropped them as she saw us. Her eyes were as wide as plates as she looked at us standing in a line in front of her. Of course Embry had to make it worse by waving his hand and saying.

-You made food; fantastic I'm starved from all the running, when do we eat? – she looked at Embry with confusion on her face, realizing what she was seeing was real. And just before she passed out replied

-Ran? From were? - Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and I ran to catch her, holding her in my arms as she was out cold.

-Great Embry she, _will _remember what you said that's how she is-

-Sorry man, I was just trying to be nice- he scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

- You can't be nice to my girlfriend when your butt naked with four other butt naked men standing in the woods, and talking about how hungry you are from the run! - I looked at him exasperated, shook my head and started to walk toward the cabin from were we stood.

* * *

Well the next chapter will be in her point of view and I really don't know were to go but, I guess its just what I'm feeling tomorrow. thanks again

Edward'n'me


End file.
